Simpsons Who?
by Ponella
Summary: Originally written for Bad Wolf Jr's story competion. Read if you like Doctor Who and/or the Simpsons. Ten/Rose, Homer/Marge, Bart/OC. Bleak comment, huh?
1. Chapter 1

'Simpsons Who?' my new Doctor Who/The Simpsons crossover, prior to **Bad Wolf Jr**'s new competition on her profile page:

**The TARDIS lands in a parallel universe, but this is extremely unlike Pete's world. This is the home of the Simpsons. The requirements are: it is 10 and Rose but** **you can add any companion if you want, the TARDIS crew needs to turn yellow, there needs to be at least one recognisable monster eg. Cybermen, Slitheen, ect. **_**BUT**_** it cannot be Daleks. I am slightly sick of the Daleks and there needs to be involvment from every Simpson family member. Even Maggie. (What? I'm pretty sure she **_**has **_**shotten an old man that goes by the name Mr Burns!)**

Yeah, so just check out BWJ's fanfics, they're really good!

**Summary: **No summary until chapter two, coz when I pasted the competition it took up too much space. However, I can do this:

**Characters: **The 10th Doctor, Rose Tyler, Homer J. Simpson (I sneezed when I typed the S...), Marge Buovier-Simpson, Bartholomew Jojo (that is no joke, my dear readers...) Simpson, Lisa Maria Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II. More characters may be added soon.

**Pairings: **Ten/Rose (Or 'Drose', any Doctor (1st, 4th, 9th, etc) is good!), Homarge (lol). Bart/My New Doctor Who OC (original character), Tallulah (I just realised... she's nothing like the Tallulah from series 3 eps 5/6, guys!).

**Chapter One – Dun dun dun dudun dun dun...**

The Doctor stared at the surroundings of this parallel universe. It seemed eerily familiar. "Doctor... is this place what I think it is?" said Rose nervously. He looked at her. She was shaking, half with excitement, half with fear. "I haven't got the foggiest." he said. Suddenly, there was a shout of "BART!!", and several choking sounds followed. "Ooh, I just remembered why this place seems so familiar! Its-" he was cut when by a spiky-haired boy wearing an orange shirt ran past him, and who bumped (more like 'crashed', actually...) into the Doctor? None other than Homer J. Simpson! "Oh, sorry!" he said. Rose just stood there in utter shock, frozen to the spot. The Doctor, on the other hand, got up, brushed himself off, and replied cheerily "No problem, Homer." "Hey, how'd you know my name?" Homer said. "Let's just say I'm psychic," said the Doctor with a smirk. "Psycho, eh? I'm kinda in the same profession." said Homer. "No, Dad! He said 'psychic', not 'psycho'!" Lisa had suddenly appeared from inside the house. "Lisa, the big peoples is talkin'" said Homer "Anyway, what's your name?" "I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose" said the Doctor (**A/N: **Am I, the Doctor and several readers the only people who noticed her? Come on, guys!). "Outta town?" said Homer, picking up on the Doctor's British accent. "Yeah, waaay outta town..." said Rose (**A/N: **THEY'RE FREAKIN' YELLOW!! AND WILL MATT GROENING EVER DRAW THEM INTO A SIMPSONS EPISODE?!). "Homer, have you seen Maggie? I can't find her anywhere!" said a paranoid Marge, running out of the house. "I think Bart said something about putting Maggie in a catapult." said Homer. "WHAT?!" said Marge and the Doctor in unison.

"Wait, who are you?" said Marge.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor," he said, grinning madly "and I am going to stop that catapult and save Maggie!"

"Wait, Doctor who?"

**A/N: **Well, it was a good place to cut off. Why not use a good cliffhanger? The bit where Marge says 'Doctor who?' was just stealing a great line, I know, but it had to be done! How else is this fanfic going to get loads of hits and story faves/alerts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary (cozza no summary in Chapt. 1...):**

A prequel of sorts to _Whosimpsonsrama_. When the TARDIS crew land in Springfield, they uncover a sinister plot to get rid of the Simpsons! Can Ten, Rose, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie save this yellow universe, while saving themselves in the process? The Doctor goes through deadly trials to save Rose when she gets kidnapped, Bart falls in love, Homer eats several donuts, and all the while Maggie will be going _thump-thump _with her pacifier!

**Chapter Two: How to save a pacifier 101**

_**Previously...**_

"_I think Bart said something about putting Maggie in a catapult." said Homer. "WHAT?!" said Marge and the Doctor in unison._

"_Wait, who are you?" said Marge._

"_Oh, I'm the Doctor," he said, grinning madly "and I am going to stop that catapult and save Maggie!"_

"_Wait, Doctor who?"_

"Oh, just the Doctor..." he said with a barely concealed smirk. "Well then, Doc, I hate to be impolite..." –Lisa snorts- "...But, I'm the only one who's gonna be doin' the savin' 'round here!" said Homer. He ran towards the backyard door, only to fall down from exhaustion five seconds later. "Yeah, thing is, 'omer, I don't think you're in any shape to do the saving..." said the Doctor, walking into the backyard without a sweat, unlike the man he was talking to. –Homer snores, obviously asleep... I think.....- the Doctor saw Maggie on the catapult, and Bart ready to pull the trigger. "BART JOJO SIMPSON! You get your sister of that thing immediately!" –thump-thump- "But Mom..." –thump-thump- "No buts, mister! Now you march your keaster right up to your room!" –thump-thump- "Uhh, Marge, Maggie's still on the catapult..."

**A/N: **T_T This chapter is shorter than the last; I know... thanks to **Bad Wolf Jr **for letting me participate in the competition and for giving such a nice review! This chapter was extremely short and drabble-ish, I know, I just need something to give me a boost in my writing! And not a happy boost, an IMAGINATION boost! ...That sounded really freaky just now, it echoed! I'm only writing this chapter because my mum's in a bad mood and this is my best way of avoiding her. And because my internet is down and this is the best way to pass the time....


End file.
